


Tv Tropes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, TV Tropes, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had an idea at 11:00 at night that writing a TROPE-TASIC work that still sounded good would be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tv Tropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah this is a thing. I could really use a beta im really only using an online program, Hemingway. So yeah i hope that the chaps will be longer soon as i fully work on the details~

"Gay guy seeks popular jock" John laughed to himself as he flipped through tvtropes. 

"Transparent Closet" oh god 'when' Dave comes over he'll have to show him that one. 

"Yeah that one makes sense" he thinks "all girls want bad boys", that's Dave for sure. 

Ugh,Dave had it all, looks, money, girls, a secret admirer a spot John called his. 

"I'm going to do it tomorrow." he mumbles to himself. "I'm going to tell Dave how I feel" ugh John knew he was just lying to himself.

He never was going to. He was a hopeless fuck up who was going to be stuck in a stupid unrequited crush for his best friend. 

"Fuck Dave" John thought " but also fuck Dave amiright" his subconscious thought. 

"Oh fuck my brain" he screamed in his head.

He looked at the bottle of vodka next to himself.

" Ah well better drown my sorrows for now" he resigned as he took a swig

 

He woke up the next morning with three things. A pounding headache, 29 texts from Dave and a deep sense he had screwed up.

After he had read the texts he knew he had.


End file.
